swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Urootar
Urootar is the object of a hunt quest given by Krepauk as part of the Rryatt Trail Trials on Kashyyyk. He can be found in his hovel at (240 579) just past the Rodian Hunter Camp, where you can also start the Rryatt Trail Rodians hunts while you are here. Inhabits: High Ground, Rryatt Trail, Kashyyyk Statistics Star Wars Lore - Survivors of Order 66 It is a myth that all of the Jedi perished in The Great Jedi Purge. According to the Expanded Universe, many Jedi escaped Order 66 and the known survivors fled to various secret or at least anonymous places in the galaxy, such as Tatooine, Kessel, Ilum, Yavin 4, Dagobah, and Nar Shadda. Drakka Judarrl fled to Dantooine after her Master hid her from the Purge as a Padawan, and made her home in the Jedi ruins there, directing local resistence to the Empire. Nos'lyn escaped and hid out on Tansarii Point Station among the Car'das. Because of its wildness, Kashyyyk was always a prime place for hiding things that needed to stay hidden. For example, after the Exar Kun war, Master Jolee Bindo spent his time in exile on Kashyyyk, roaming The Shadowed Lands until he joined Revan in his search for the Star Forge. Several Jedi spent time on Kashyyyk after the Jedi Purge, either as intentional exiles or because they were stranded there after the subjugation of Kashyyyk. Master Vos lived in the jungles of Kashyyyk after surviving the betrayal of his Clone troopers; rumor has it he survived the Clone wars and eventually escaped to Socorro. Kai Justiss, Jedi Watchman of Kashyyyk after Master Yoda stepped down from the position, is speculated to have taken refuge somewhere in the depths of Kashyyyk among the Wookies after the Clone Wars, though his ultimate fate is unknown. Master Adaon is known to have hidden on Kashyyyk after surviving Order 66 and died there exploring an ancient Rakatan ruin. And then, there was Urootar, another of the hidden Jedi of the Imperial era. Nothing is known of Urootar before the Galactic Civil War, though it is speculated that he may have served on Kashyyyk during the Clone Wars and thus found Kashyyyk's Rryatt Trail a ready refuge when the iron hand of the Empire came down on the Jedi Order. It is unknown what knowledge the Empire had of Urootar. A squad of Imperial Scout Troopers penetrated at least as far as The Common Paths of the Rryatt Trail where Urootar made his home, and it is unlikely that they would have missed him had they looked hard enough, since by all accounts he had gone quite mad by the time of the Galactic Civil War, perhaps from the grief of loss and the stress of persecution, though Jedi sensibilities should have been more than enough to cope with even so great a loss. Perhaps the Empire knew of him, yet allowed him to live in his madness and degradation, a living symbol of the depths to which the Jedi Order had fallen. In any event, word spread among the Rodian hunters on the Trail that a crazy hermit with a laser sword was driving away the game and generally becoming a nuisance with his shouting and pacing through the hunting grounds, and this news eventually came to Krepauk, Huntmaster of Rryatt. Krepauk enlisted the aid of a group of spacers visting the Rryatt Trail in putting the mad Jedi out of his misery, and it is assumed that they were successful. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Rryatt Trail NPC Combatants